My Heart Is Beating With Hers
by p1Nk-Ch3rRy
Summary: songfic...SxS and ExT couples...this is my first fic hope you guys like it..Read and Review please!


"Quiet down everybody HEY YOU TWO STOP THAT BACK THERE CAN'T YOU WAIT UTILL THIS IS OVER well as you all know today is valentine's day and after the show things will be pass out ok like for example chocolate, teddy bears, roses and ect anyway let's continue with the show next up is The Green and Sapphire Dragons singing '_My heart is beating with hers' _" said Mr. Terada.

Syaoran and Eriol came out with microphone in their hands." WE LOVE YOU, SYAORAN" yelled a bunch of girls."WE LOVE YOU, ERIOL" yelled the other bunch of girl. There were only two girls, Sakura and Tomoyo, who were just smiled at them and they smiled back.

"I dedicate this song to a special someone and I just want to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world" said Eriol looking at Tomoyo.

"I am also dedicating this song to a very important someone in my life and just to tell her I am always by her side and that I love her so much." said Syaoran looking at Sakura then the song began...

(**bold-** **Syaoran,bold _and_**_ Italas_** _Eriol, _bold **_Italas, _Underline - **_Both _**)

**dear god**

**i know that she's out there**

**the one that i'm suppose to share my whole life with**

**and in time **

**you'll show its me**

_**will you take care of her**_

_**comfort her**_

_**and protect her**_

_**until that day we meet**_

_**let her know **_

_**my heart **_

_**is beating with hers**_

**in a dream i hold you close**

**embrassing you with my hand**

**incase that need**

**with ice full of love**

**and maybe you'll understand**

_**that i was meant to share it with you**_

_**my heart my mind my soul**_

_**and i open my eyes and all i see**_

_**reality show i'm alone**_

_**but i know someday that you'll be by my side**_

_**cuz i know god just waiting till the time is right**_

_**god would you keep her safe from the thunder storm**_

_**and when the day is cold would you keep her warm **_

_**when darkness fall you can shine her the way**_

_**god would let her know that i love her so and there is no one else and she's not alone**_

_**just close her eyes and let her know that my heart is beating with hers**_

**so i pray until that day **(**_till the day_**)

**when our heart beat as one **(**_our heart beat as one_**)

**i will be so patiently** (**_so patiently_**)

**for that day to come **(**_day to come_**)

**i know some day you'll be by my side**

**cuz i know god is waiting till the time is right**

_**god would you keep her safe from the thunder storm**_

_**and when the day is cold would you keep her warm **_

_**when darkness fall you can shine her the way**_

_**god would let her know that i love her so and there is no one else and she's not alone**_

_**just close her eyes and let her know that my heart is beating with hers**_

**is beating with hers**

_**my heart is beating with hers**_

**is beating with hers**

_**god would you keep her safe from the thunder storm**_

_**and when the day is cold would you keep her warm **_

_**when darkness fall you can shine her the way**_

_**god would let her know that i love her so and there is no one else and she's not alone**_

_**just close her eyes and let her know that my heart is beating with hers**_

_**ohhh..is beating with hers**_

_**its beating with hers**_

Everybody clapped, whisled, and even yelled out their names."Well done that was wonderful Syaoran and Eriol " said Mr. Terada. Syaoran and Eriol walked off the stage and through the back door. Sakura and Tomoyo sneaked out of the big huge room.

"Ok next up is Triples singing _'I won't say I'm in Love'_ " said Mr. Terada.

_**Outside**_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards the small little foresst in the garden. The trees were as tall as they would be in the foresst and it covered the top so you can't see anything. They walked and walked until there was a scream " SAKURAAAAAAA!HELLPPPPPP MEEEE! AHHHH" yelled Tomoyo struggling to get loose of the grip around her waist.

"LET GO OF ME, SAKURA HELPPP..." yelled Tomoyo but couldn't finish the sentence because a pair of lip was on hers._' O my god he's kissing me' _thought Tomoyo with wide eyes. She try to push him off but he was too strong. Then he pull back for some air. Then he whispered in in her ear.

"It's only me, Eriol" said Eriol. "Eriol" said Tomoyo touching her lips."Tomoyo I have something for you" said Eriol giving Tomoyo a blue medium size box. "What's in it Eriol" said Tomoyo taking the box. "Open it" said Eriol. Tomoyo open it revealing a silver ring with a plum blossom in the center and inside of the plum blossom was a blue diamond. "It's beautiful" said Tomoyo. "Not as beautiful as you my love" said Eriol putting the ring on her right hand in the finger closest to the pinky.

Then she looked up and their eyes met. They came closer and closer until they were inches away and they kiss. The kiss became passionate kiss.

"I love you Tomoyo" said Eriol holding her in his arms.

"I love you too Eriol" said Tomoyo giving him a kiss.

"Tomoyo where are you Tomoyo" said Sakura. She started to run back where she came in to get some help but someone grabbed her wrist. "Let me go you jerk" yelled Sakura. She then try to punch his stomach with her free hand but he caught it and pulled her in towards him with both of his hand on her waist.

"Sakura it's only me Syaoran" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran don't scared me like that" said Sakura hitting him playfully in his chest. Syaoran just laugh.

"Did you like the performance" asked Syaoran.

"Yes I love it" said Sakura.

"I'm glad you loved it. Here this is for you" said Syaoran giving Sakura a dark green small box."What's this" said Sakura while grabbing the box. "Open it and you'll see" said Syaoran. Sakura opened the box to see a silver ring with a pink flower (cherry blossom) and in the center of the flower was a emerald diamond. The words inside the ring says _'Syaoran Li loves Sakura Kinomoto Forever' _ in pink. "Syaoran it's beautiful" said Sakura while Syaoran put it on Sakura's right hand on the finger nearest to the pinky."I'm glad you like it" said Syaoran. "Like it I love it" said Sakura."Thank you Syaoran" said Sakura while giving Syaoran a kiss. Syaoran pulled her closer to deepin the kiss. They came back up for air. They were now in each other's arm. Sakura lean her head on his chest."Where's Tomoyo" said Sakura."With Eriol" said Syaoran."Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Yes" said Syaoran.

"I love you" said Sakura.

"I love you too" said Syaoran.

_**The End!**_


End file.
